1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to food processors and food blenders and mixers.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the background art, it has been conventional to provide food mixers and blenders wherein a mixing receptacle is carried on a base structure and includes drive means extending through a bottom wall thereof which are rotated by a drive carried in the base structure so as to drive a processing blade mounted on the upper end of the connector so as to process food placed in the receptacle. One example of such a structure is shown in FIGS. 3, 4, and 5 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,117 of Artur K. H. Braun.
As illustrated in FIGS. 6 and 7 of the Braun patent, another prior art structure for use in preparing foods comprises a grinder which is mounted on an upright portion of the support so as to deliver ground food products into a subjacent bowl.
Still another form of prior art structure for use in preparing food products is illustrated in FIGS. 8 and 9 of the Braun patent wherein a conventional mixer is provided with depending mixer blades received in a bowl carried on a base portion of the support.
More recently, a food comminution device for chopping, shredding, sectioning and similarly cutting foodstuffs, such as meat, vegetables, and the like, has been developed, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,325 of Paul Marrie. As shown in that patent, the food chopper has a power base from which a drive shaft extends upwardly. A replaceable cutting unit is disposed above the base and is provided with different levels for cutting the foodstuffs and ejecting the cut products centrifugally. A cover providing a vertical delivery chute is supported on the cutting unit and includes a safety switch preventing operation of the cutting unit when the cover is removed. This latter device is generally referred to as a food processor in contradistinction to the earlier devices which are normally referred to as food mixing and food blending devices.
A large number of different food mixing, food blending, and food processing devices have been developed in the background art. Illustratively, Hulbert C. Doner discloses, in U.S. patent Nos. Des. 137,946, a food mixer wherein the bowl is received in the base portion of the housing with a cover enclosing the entire assembly in a closed arrangement of the mixer.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 195,424, Douglas N. Cabell et al show a food mixer wherein the arm carrying the mixing blades is pivotable about a horizontal axis from a horizontal operative position to an upright retracted position wherein the arm projects upwardly from the base support. In an alternative retracted position, the arm is recessed within the base support to extend downwardly from the horizontal pivot.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,158,198 of Edwin Franke, a vegetable mashing machine is shown wherein rotary chopping and cutting devices and rotary comminuting and mashing devices are selectively mounted on a shaft 15 so as to process or treat food products in a food containing vessel carried on a subjacent arm.
Charles L. Laemmel shows, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,690,904, a meat chopper having a spiral meat advancing means advancing the meat product to a knife at the front of the cylinder. Thus, the Laemmel device is generally similar to the grinder device shown in FIG. 6 of the Braun patent discussed above.
Theron H. Walker discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 2,460,663, a reciprocating grater with removable tool plates which is carried on a stand.
Marshall H. Frisbie shows, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,462,089, a culinary appliance arranged to be stored within a cabinet and including a mixer blade carried on an arm which pivots about a horizontal axis in the manner of the Cabell et al design patent discussed above. The mixer bowl is carried on a subjacent panel extended out from the cabinet in the operating arrangement of the device.
Frieda S. Franke shows a bowl cover attachment for electric food mixers in U.S. Pat. No. 2,517,648 wherein the cover is provided as a pair of hingedly connected semicircular portions through one portion of which is extended the beater shafts so as to permit covering the open top of a bowl to prevent splattering during the mixing of fluids and to prevent the escape of dust when mixing dry materials in the bowl.
Raoul A. Lambert shows a food mixer apparatus in U.S. Pat. No. 2,943,846 wherein the elements of the apparatus are stored in a storage case.
Murray Ireland et al show, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,674, a household mixer which is removably mounted on a stand permitting the mixer head to be used with the stand or as a portable mixer head, as desired. The head is provided with means for removably connecting the mixer beaters which extend downwardly into the mixing bowl which may be carried on a support on the base of the stand.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,743, Lawrence I. Freedman et al show a multipurpose domestic appliance corresponding to that of the Cabell et al design patent, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 195,424 discussed above.
George A. Westergren et al disclose, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,863, owned by the assignee hereof, a vacuum cleaner implement tray wherein the various implements of the vacuum cleaner are stored on a tray within the canister portion of the vacuum cleaner structure.
Pierre Verdun discloses, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,365, a food processor having a bowl detachably mounted on top of a drive casing. The apparatus includes rotary blades, a perforate basket, and rasping and cutting discs for cutting, blending, grating, grinding, chopping, mixing whipping, and otherwise processing food materials.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,751, Robert L. Artin discloses a slicing and shredding apparatus of the food processor type having slicing or shredding discs provided with raised blades with an adjacent slot through which the sliced material passes. A plurality of the spaced discs is provided so as to slice the food into thicknesses directly related to the spacing. The structure is arranged so that the drive motor may be energized when the cover to the receptacle is not in position, but the cutting discs will not rotate until the cover displaces the drive coupling downwardly to complete the drive connection to the cutting tool.
A food grinder is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,066 of Keith M. Mullins et at wherein the grinder has an upstanding base unit with a worm driven gear linkage connected to a cassette received in a receptacle in one side of the base unit. The cassette includes an upright removable food grinding mechanism.
Tadahiko Shiotani shows a food processor, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,824, wherein the blades are removably fastened to a shaft extending upwardly from a subjacent drive into the lower portion of the container with the bottom surface of the container being frustoconical. The blades are similarly frustoconical and food is delivered downwardly into the container through a chute on the cover portion thereof.
A holder for storing tools of a food processing machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,131 of Paul R. Hoffman et al. The holder includes a plurality of panels with spaces therebetween to accommodate the active elements of the tools, with the stem portion of the tools extending outwardly through slots in one of the panels.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,210, Robert L. Schaeffer shows a food processor which includes a removable reducing transmission which forms and closes the bottom wall of the bowl. The transmission includes a portion extending into the bowl for supporting the cutting mechanism from the bottom thereof.